New Girl, New World
by SoSo-23
Summary: Haley James is a new student at Tree Hill. What happens when she meets the most popular guy of the school? Naley, Brucas & Jeyton.
1. New Town, New Life

**New Girl, New World**

Some information before that you start to read:

- Nathan is a good guy, like Lucas, and he don't go out with a lot of girls.

- Brooke is dating Lucas.

- Peyton is dating Jake

- Tha gang (Nathan, Lucas, Brooke, Peyton and Jake) is the most popular gang of the school.

That's all you need to know before to read. Enjoy!

P.S.: I just want to thanks Mary, one of my best friends (you might know her by her author's name Mary-023), who found the majority of my fanfic's names and, I would like to thanks her for helping me with all my fanfics! So, thank you Mary!

Chapter 1: 

Haley James, a 17 years old girl, was leaving in California. She had normal friends, normal family and a normal life. Everything was perfect until her dad got a new job in a little town call Tree Hill. When she heard the new, her world has been destroyed in a thousand of pieces. She moved in Tree Hill since 1 week, which means that it is the first day of school. She was walking to go to school until a car stops next to her.

"Hey! Do you want a ride?" asks a really cute guy to Haley.

Haley looks at the guy with dark hairs and blue eyes.

"Hum, no it's okay." says Haley, continuing her road to school, a little bit shy.

The hot guy drove next to Haley.

"Come on, the bell is going to ring in 15 minutes." says the pretty boy.

"Hum… okay!" says Haley, going in the red convertible.

"So, are you new at school?" asks the guy to Haley.

"Hum, yeah. I just moved in one week ago." says Haley, a little bit intimidate by the hot guy who seemed popular.

"Cool! Are you senior?" asks the guy.

"Yeah." says Haley.

"Nice, me too! So, what's tour name?" asks the guy, looking at the beautiful girl sitting next to him.

"Hum… Haley!" says Haley.

"Oh, that's a cute name! Me, it's Nathan." says Nathan, smirking at Haley.

"Okay, hum, that's a cute name too!" says Haley, don't know what to say.

They start to laugh together.

"So, do you know some people her?" asks Nathan.

"Nope!" says Haley, sadly.

"Well, now you know me!" says Nathan, smiling.

"Yeah." says Haley, returning his smile.

When they arrived at school, they walk together to the secretary office. Haley looks around her and saw that everybody was looking at her with weird faces.

"Hum, why everybody is looking at us like if we were monsters?" asks Haley, looking at Nathan.

"Well, first of all, they don't look at US, they look at YOU, and second of all, they look at you like this because you're with me." says Nathan, walking normally and making some movements of his head to say hello to some people that he see.

"And why?" asks Haley with an interrogative face.

"Because I'm like, hum, sorta the, hum, most popular guy of the school and that I don't really hang out with people other than my 4 best friends and some guys from the basket ball team!" says Nathan, arriving to the secretary office.

"Okay!" says Haley, looking at Nathan.

"Hi! I would like to know where the locker of Tim Smith is?" asks Nathan, politely, to the secretary.

"Hum… Tim Smith is already with someone." says the secretary, looking at her papers.

"What? Tim has always been with me in my locker!" says Nathan, a little bit confused.

"Sorry, but I can't do anything." says the secretary with a fake smile.

"Yeah, sure." says Nathan, upset.

"Hum, hi! I would like to know in which locker I am?" asks Haley.

"Okay, what's your name?" asks the secretary.

"Haley James" says Haley.

"Hum, there is no Haley James on my sheet." says the secretary.

"What am I supposed to do?" asks Haley.

"Find another locker." says the secretary.

"How?" asks Haley, a little bit upset.

"What? You never being there before?" asks the secretary, with a sarcastic voice.

"NO!" says Haley, really upset, wanting to hit the secretary.

"Oh… hum… well… hum…" says the secretary, confused.

"Haley? Do you want to be with me?" asks Nathan, seeing that Haley was a little bit upset and worried.

"What!" says Haley, thinking that Nathan was asking her to go out.

"Hum, I mean in the locker?" says Nathan, with a grin.

"Oh, yeah, okay!" says Haley, with a shy smile.

After they found their locker…

"That woman was such a…" says Haley.

"Bitch! Yeah, I know, she's like that since that my first year here." says Nathan.

"Geeez!" says Haley, laughing with Nathan.

"Hey, Nath!" yells Tim, walking in the direction of Nathan, with some guys from the basket ball team.

Nathan looks at Tim and returning his attention to his locker.

"Man, what's the problem?" asks Tim, with a dumb smile.

"The problem?" says Nathan, upset.

"Yeah!" says Tim.

"The problem is you, coward!" says Nathan, upset. "I was supposed to put my name next to yours for the lockers, and when I ask this bitch secretary where was you're locker, she told me that you were with someone else!"

"Look, you don't have to be upset with me, man. This entire school would like to be in a locker with you! Why you're upset, they put you with that girl!" says Tim, pointing Haley with his head.

"Well, "THAT" girl, her name is Haley, and "I" choose to be with her, don't try to find something to say, Tim!" says Nathan, looking at Tim who was confused.

"Hum, okay, well, I guess I see you later." says Tim, walking back to the cafeteria.

"Sorry." says Nathan, looking at Haley.

"Hum, no, you don't have to, he was, well, I mean, hum…" says Haley, searching for her words.

"It's okay!" says Nathan, laughing. "So, there's 5 minutes before the bell rings, what do you want to do?"

"Well, I don't want to annoy you." says Haley, a little bit shy.

"No, you're not!" says Nathan.

"But, I mean, you're not a geek, you're popular, you have a lot of friends, I don't want to be… like… hum…" says Haley, blushing.

"Look, if you're with me, they are going to like you!" says Nathan, with a smirk.

"You're sure?" says Haley.

"Yeah! Don't worry about this!" says Nathan, laughing.

"Okay!" says Haley, blushing more.

Nathan was looking at her.

"You're so funny!" says Nathan, laughing at the expression of Haley.

Driiiiiiiiiiiiig (the bell rings)

**End of chapter 1 **

_So, what do you think? Is it good? Bad? Should I continue? Let me know it by writing me a review! Just a little one to tell me what you think! If you have questions, you just have to ask me and I'm going to answer you! _

Next chapter:

- Haley meets the gang.

- Really funny lunch time.

- Some talking…

- Lot of Naley (lol)

See ya later!

SoSo!


	2. Not Like The Others

**New Girl, New World**

_First of all, I would like to thanks everybody that wrote me a review! I didn't think that my story was THAT good! Well, thank you very much, everybody! More reviews I get, more I update! LoL! I hope you will like that chapter! Here he is! Enjoy! _

Chapter 2

When the second bell rings…

"Silence, the bell rings! You can sit wherever you want." says the teacher.

Haley was looking around her to find a place.

"Haley, HALEY!" yells Nathan from the back of the class.

Haley saw that there was a free place next to him. She goes sit there.

"Hi!" says a blond hairs guy, looking at Haley.

"Hi!" says Haley, smiling to the guy next to her.

"Haley, I present you Lucas, my brother, Brooke, his girlfriend, Peyton, the best friend of Brooke, and Jake, the boyfriend of Peyton!" says Nathan to Haley.

(Little precision: Nathan is in the corner of the class, in the back, Haley is next to him, Lucas is next to Haley, Brooke is in front of Lucas, Peyton is in front of Haley and next to Brooke, and Jake is in front of Nathan and next to Peyton. I don't know if you understand, but I do my best to make it clear, LoL!)

"Nice to meet you all!" says Haley, shy.

"Sooooo, you're new at school?" asks Brooke.

"Yup, I just…" says Haley.

"SILENCE! We are going to start!" says the teacher. "We are going to take notes."

"Geeez, they start fast here!" says Haley, taking her notebook.

"Yeah, they are stress more and more every years!" says Nathan, starting to write his notes.

After 10 minutes, Nathan finished the first. (Little precision: the notes are on retro-projector, so the lights are off)

"Psss, Haley, psss." whispers Nathan to Haley.

"What?" whispers Haley, looking at Nathan.

Nathan gave her a little paper. Haley took it and read it.

"_What do you do after school?" _

Haley wrote something and gives it to Nathan.

"_Nothing, except homework. Why?"_

Nathan wrote something and gives it to Haley.

"_Would you like to hang out with me?"_

Haley smiles and gives it to Nathan another paper.

"_Yeah, why not!"_

Nathan smiles and looks at Haley who was writing her notes, smiling.

At lunch time…

Haley goes in the cafeteria to see where Nathan was. She didn't found him so she goes sit at a table alone.

"HALEY! What are you doing?" says Brooke, walking at Haley's table.

"Oh, hi Brooke!" says Haley, taking a bite of her pizza.

"What are you doing?" asks Brooke, again.

"Eating" says Haley, smiling at Brooke.

"Yeah, I know, but why here?" asks Brooke.

"Because I didn't found Nathan!" says Haley.

"DUH! We eat outside! Sooo, come with me!" says Brooke, taking Haley's bag.

"Okay!" says Haley, getting up and walking with Brooke.

When they arrived at their table, outside…

"Haley! Where were you?" asks Nathan.

"In the cafeteria, you didn't tell me that you eat outside." says Haley, sitting next to Nathan.

"Oh, sorry, my bad!" says Nathan, looking at Haley who was smiling.

(Little precision: Here is how the 6 friends are at the table, from left to right: Lucas, Brooke and Peyton. In front of them, Haley, Nathan and Jake)

Nathan thinks: "Wow! She's always smiling, that's so cute! And she's so nice! I don't know if she knows that we don't do this with everybody, she's really lucky. At the moment I saw her walking, I knew she wasn't like the others!"

"Shit! You're eating pizza and fries? says Brooke, really surprised, to Haley.

"Hum, yeah. Two times a week." says Haley, confused. "Why?"

"WHY? Damn, Haley! Look around you, do you see one girl eating pizza and fries?" says Brooke, eating a carrot.

"Hum… me!" says Haley, laughing.

"What's the prob, Brooke? I think that's cool to see a girl not scared to eat fast food! It's better than your little cuts vegetables." says Nathan, laughing at the expression of Brooke.

"Ha, ha, really funny, Nate! Anyway, I got to go. I have to see the principal for the auditions! See ya later guys!" says Brooke, kissing Lucas on the lips and getting up and starts cheering "S-O-O-N, the auditions are coming soon, Woohoo!" and runs in the school.

"Hum, what was that?" asks Haley, laughing.

"The cheery Brooke Davis!" says Lucas with a smirk.

"Oh, really, I would never think about that!" says Haley, with a sarcastic voice. "What was those auditions she was talking about?"

"Cheerleaders! Yeah, she's the captain." says Peyton, taking a bite of her Coffee Crisp.

"Really? I was cheerleader at my old school!" says Haley, smiling.

When Nathan heard this, he imagines Haley wearing a little cheerleader skirt with a little top. He smiles and shakes his head to throw those thoughts away.

"Cool! You're gonna show us what you got Friday night!" says Peyton.

"Hum, Friday?" asks Haley.

"Yeah, every Friday, we go to my beach house and we do a lot of things. We watch movies, we talk about anything, we play stupid games that Brooke invented, and, I don't know, we…" says Nathan.

"And we make-out!" says Peyton, laughing with Jake.

"Yeah, you!" says Nathan.

"No, me, Jake, Brooke, Lucas and, hum, no, that's all!" says Peyton, laughing.

"It's okay, Peyt, we don't need to…" starts Nathan.

"You see, Haley, it's because our dear Nathan didn't made, hum, I mean, didn't have a girlfriend since like, 1 year!" says Peyton, trying to don't laugh.

"8 months!" says Nathan, upset.

"You see, he's desperate! But, it's not like if no girls wanted to be in his bed!" says Peyton to Haley.

"They are not my type! I already told you this, Peyton!" says Nathan, looking at his spoon, which he found really interested since 2 seconds.

"Yeah, whatever! Maybe that you need to meet NEW people!" says Peyton, insisting on the word NEW, looking at Haley, who was taking a big bite of her pizza.

Nathan looks at Haley, smirking.

"Yeah, maybe." says Nathan, taking a fries on the plate of Haley.

"Hey!" says Haley, looking at Nathan.

"What? You don't want to share?" says Nathan, with puppy eyes.

"Sure, I want to share! Aww, don't do this face, you're so cute!" says Haley, thinking about what she just said. She starts blushing.

"Are you okay?" asks Lucas, looking at Haley.

"Yeah, yeah!" says Haley, smiling.

"Okay! You don't have to be shy with us." says Lucas.

"I'm not!" says Haley, blushing more.

"So why are you red?" asks Peyton.

"Hum, I don't know! Hum, can I ask you a question?" asks Haley, changing subject.

"Go ahead!" says Nathan.

"Okay, I would like, hum, no, hum, why did you hang out with me? I mean, it's the first day of school and I'm hanging out with the most popular gang of the school!" says Haley.

"Hum, well, this morning, when I saw you walking, I knew you weren't like everybody! And it was true. I thought that maybe, because I never saw you before, you would like to meet some people, and, I didn't want a hot chick to become a geek!" says Nathan, smirking.

"A hot chick? Me? Really funny, Nathan!" says Haley, looking at Nathan.

"What? You don't think you're cute?" asks Nathan.

"Well, I'm not horrible, but, I'm not really hot!" says Haley.

"WHAT? You're cutter than her!" says Nathan, pointing Peyton.

"Hey!" says Peyton, pitching a piece of chocolate to Nathan.

"Thanks!" says Nathan, grabbing the chocolate on his plate and eat it.

"Anyway, I'm gonna take it like a compliment, even if I know it's not true!" says Haley.

"If that's what you think." says Nathan, with a little smile. It was a fake, because he was sad to see that Haley, the most beautiful girl that he ever met, was thinking that she was not cute.

"So, Nathan, what are we going to do after school?" asks Haley to Nathan.

"You're gonna see!" says Nathan, with a smirk.

**End of chapter 2**

_So, what do you think? Is it good? bad? Should I continue it? Let me know it by writing me a little review! just a little, it means a lot to me! Thanks!_

On the next chapter…

- Naley fluff (awwww)

- Meeting Chris (grrrrr)

- Brooke, Peyton, Lucas and Jake prepare something to bring closer Nathan and Haley.

See ya! Xoxoxoxo!

SoSo


	3. More Than Friends?

**New Girl, New World**

_I'm back! LoL! I'm really really really really sorry to all the readers of this story. I didn't update since many weeks, so, I present you my excuses! I was really busy with homeworks and projects for school and I was really stressed for exam (ask Mary, she will tell you, LoL)! I hope you will forgive me and continue to read my stories even if I didn't update them since a lot of time! I would like to thanks all the people who wrote me reviews, I didn't thought that this story was really good, but you made me change my mind! So, here is the third chapter of the story **New Girl, New World**! I hope you will enjoy it, it's not the best I wrote but I hope you will like it! So, here it goes…_

Chapter 3: The Date?

_Girls side…_

Dring! (the last bell)

"It was about time." Brooke says, jumping up of her chair and running at Haley's desk. "Sooo, come on, faster, I don't want to stay one more minute in that creepy class with… that creepy teacher!"

"Okay, relax Brooke, I'm just taking my books and I come." says Haley, looking at Brooke who was breathing loudly. "Okay, I'm ready!"

"Brooke, relax, it's the first day of school and you're already tired? I can't wait to see you in one month!" says Peyton, laughing at the expression of Brooke. Haley smirked.

"Well, for you information, Mrs. Peyt…" starts Brooke, a little bit upset.

"I'm not married!" says Peyton with the Brooke's "DUH" face.

"What-e-ver, "MISS" Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, for your information, I'm the captain of the cheerleader's squad, I'm the school president, I'm the girlfriend of the really hot Lucas Scott and I'm the most popular girl of the school!" says Brooke, with a serious face. "This is a LOT of job!" (with the "DUH" face)

"What a shame, poor little girl!" says Haley, laughing with Peyton.

"I'm sooooo serious!" says Brooke, walking with the girls out of the classroom.

"Yeah, no girls would like to have your life, it's so… hum, I don't find the word… hum, Haley could you help me?" says Peyton, with a fake thinking face.

"Hum, well, maybe… perfect?" says Haley, looking at Brooke.

"WHAT? You think that my life is PERFECT? If my life is perfect, your life should be…" says Brooke, confused.

"Boring." says Haley. "You're popular, I'm not, you're in the cheerleaders, I'm not, you're the school president, I'm sure not, and you have a boyfriend, and I don't!"

"First, you're popular if you're with us, second, you're my friend so it's sure that you're going to be in the cheerleader's squad, third, well, you can help me with that president thing, and fourth, NATHAN!" says Brooke with the "DUH" face.

"Maybe, I would be happy, yeah why not and WHAT?" says Haley, blushing. "What do you mean by saying Nathan?"

"Well, he's hot, you're hot, what a perfect couple!" says Brooke, with a big smile.

"What? For you, a perfect couple should be hot?" asks Haley, a little bit confused.

"Well… YEAH! Look at me and Lucas." says Brooke, with the "DUH" face.

"Lucas and I." says Haley.

"What, Lucas and you?" Brooke says, with a confused look.

"Brooke, shhh!" Peyton says, putting her finger in front of her mouth. "So, Haley, what are you going to do this afternoon?"

"Well, Nathan and I are going to hang out." says Haley, looking at Brooke who has a big smile. "BUT, it's not a date!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure!" says Brooke. "Well, that's cool because me and Peyton…"

"Ahem, Peyton and I." says Haley.

"Yeah, Peyton and I have some research to do, yeah, Peyton?" says Brooke to Peyton with big eyes.

"Okay, cool." says Haley, seeing three guys coming closer to them.

_Guys side…_

Dring! (the last bell)

Nathan, Lucas and Jake got up of their chairs. Tim comes to talk to Nathan.

"So, Nate, we still hang out after school?" asks Tim, with a big smile on his face.

"What are you talking about? I'm not going to hang out with you, bastard!" says Nathan, starting to walk with Lucas and Jake.

"Whatever, you don't know what you're missing!" yells Tim.

"I hope he's not talking about him." whispers Nathan loud enough for Lucas and Jake to hear.

"Yeah, I never understand why you were his friend!" says Jake, laughing.

"Me too." says Nathan, laughing with Lucas and Jake.

"Yeah. So, you wanna play basket ball?" asks Lucas to Nathan.

"Nah, I said to Haley that I was going to hang out with her after school." says Nathan, with a little smirk.

"Oh, Nathan finally decides to date a girl!" says Jake, smiling at the expression of Nathan.

"No, we're just friend, like you and Peyt… hum, well, nevermind!" says Nathan, confused and shy.

"Oh, yeah and… Oh geeez, is he starting to blush, Jake?" says Lucas, a big smile on his face.

"Yeah, he's totally red! Oh damn, Nathan Scott, Mr "I-Have-No-Feeling" is really into a girl!" says Jake, hitting the arm of Nathan.

"Oh, shut up, Jake!" says Nathan, trying to hide his smile.

"Oh, wait until I tell this to Brooke, she's going to be so happy!" says Lucas, laughing.

"If you tell one thing to Brooke, she won't recognize you again!" says Nathan, upset.

"Oh, so you admit that you have feeling for the new chick?" asks Jake, looking at Nathan.

"Ah, maybe, I don't know, I never felt this before, but please, don't tell this to Brooke and Peyton, please!" says Nathan, seriously.

"Man, we won't do that to you, but, we're gonna so some research." says Lucas, looking at Jake.

"What research?" asks Nathan, a little bit worried.

"No, no, nothing important, some stupid things you don't care about." says Lucas, seeing three girls coming closer to them.

_When the two groups meet in the middle of the hallway…_

"Hey!" says Brooke, taking Lucas by the hand. "I didn't miss you too much?"

"Every minutes." says Lucas, laying down to kiss Brooke on the lips.

"Okay, well, I see you tomorrow, guys!" says Haley, walking in the direction of her locker.

"Yeah, see ya at home, Luke… and maybe Brooke." says Nathan, jogging at Haley.

"Hey, you didn't talk to me. Are you mad at me?" asks Nathan, with fake puppy's eyes.

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't thought that you will really care if I tell you "Hi" or nothing." says Haley, putting her books in their locker.

"No, I was joking!" says Nathan, waiting for Haley to finish with the locker.

"Okay." says Haley, showing Nathan that he can puts his books in the locker.

"So, are you ready?" asks Nathan, when he finished with the locker.

"Hum, no, I didn't took my bag yet." says Haley.

"Hum, sorry." says Nathan, taking Haley's bag from the locker and giving it to her.

"Thanks!" says Haley, surprised that Nathan was so… polite.

"And now, you're ready?" asks Nathan, closing the locker.

"Yeah, we can go!" says Haley.

They walk out of the school.

"Let's go!" says Nathan, walking with Haley in the direction of his car.

**End of chapter 3 **

_Sooo? Good? Bad? Should I continue? I know it wasn't the best, but the next one will be better! The things I say that was going to happen in this chapter will happen in the next one, sorry! Write me a little review to tell me how you find my chapter! Some idea, let me know it, I'm really open to all point of view! _

On the next chapter…

- Some Naley fluff

- Chris Keller

- Brooke, Peyton, Lucas and Jake prepare something to bring closer Nathan and Haley.

On the next chapters…

- Freaky Friday Night

- A day on the beach

- Cheerleaders auditions

- A fight? (Between who? I won't tell you, hahahaha!)


	4. The Evil Plan

**New Girl, New World**

_Hey everybody! First of all, I would like to apologize myself for having not update since milions years so, I'm really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really SORRY! I'm feeling sooooooo guilty, I was private of the computer and I could not update so I hope you will forgive me and continue to read my fics! I'm gonna try to update a lot during summer to make you forgive me! I hope you will so, here is the forth chapter of the story New Girl, New World!_

Chapter 4

"Where are we?" asks Haley, looking at a little café.

"This is Karen's Café. Karen is the mother of Lucas and everything is free for us!" says Nathan walking to the door with Haley.

"Oh, I see why Lucas is your friend!" says Haley, laughing as she arrived to the counter. Karen arrived.

"Nathan, how are you?" asks Karen smiling at Nathan.

"Great, I would like to present you Haley! Haley, Karen. Karen, Haley." says Nathan.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you Haley! Nathan, I'm so glad for you, you finally decide to date a girl!" says Karen, happily.

"Hum, Karen, she's just my friend." says Nathan, looking at Haley who was blushing hard.

"Yeah!" says Haley quickly.

"Oh, sorry, well you made a great couple!" says Karen smiling at them. "So Haley, you're new in town?"

"Yeah, I just moved in." says Haley.

"Do you search a job?" asks Karen.

"I didn't though about it yet but it would be a great idea!" says Haley thinking.

"Well, would you like to work here?" asks Karen, hopefully. "You're exactly the girl I need."

"It would be awesome." says Haley, happily " When do I start?"

"When you want!" says Karen.

"Cool, thank!" says Haley.

"You're welcome. So Nathan, what do you want?" asks Karen, looking at Nathan who was looking at all the cookies.

"Huh, what? Oh yeah, I would like this, this, this, this, this, this, this, this, this and that one!" says Nathan, pointing all the cookies on the counter.

"Woh, you're hungry, Nathan." says Haley, looking at Nathan.

"Oh, you think that's a lot? You should see when he came after a basket ball game." says Karen looking at Nathan who had a cookie in the mouth.

"I don't know why but I'm not surprised." says Haley, looking at Nathan.

"Hey!" says Nathan, glaring at Haley.

"I was joking, don't glare at me, geeez." says Haley laughing with Karen.

"Ha-ha, I'm dying of laughing!" says Nathan sarcasticly.

"Argh, stop idiot!" says Haley, hitting Nathan's arm.

"Wh what? Who's the idiot?" says Nathan.

"Okay, kids, stop it, you look like 5 years old kids." says Karen.

"Karen, we're joking, don't worry, we go!" says Nathan taking his bag of cookies.

"Yeah, yeah, now go." says Karen smiling at Nathan & Haley who were walking at the door.

_When Haley & Nathan arrived in the car…_

"So, what do we do now?" asks Haley, taking a cookie in the bag.

"We're gonna go to river court to eat our cookies." says Nathan, starting to drive.

"River-what?" asks Haley, confused.

"River court. This is a basket ball ground with a river next to it. That's where I go everyday to play basket ball with Lucas & Jake or to eat Karen's cookies." says Nathan with a smirk on his lips.

"Okay cool." says Haley opening the radio. "Isn't this exactly where-you-like-me, I'm exactly where you like me you know, praying for love in a lap dance, and paying in naivety ooooooh!"

"You like Panic! At the Disco?" asks Nathan.

"Hell yeah! They are, like, THE best!" says Haley, listening But It's Better If You Do, the last single of the band.

"Okay." says Nathan.

"What 'Okay'? Was it a 'Okay' like a 'Ewwww' or a 'Okay' like a 'Cool'?" asks Haley.

"Hum, nevermind… it's not really my kind of music." says Nathan.

"Okay, so you like what?" says Haley, thinking that it was impossible to DON'T like Panic! At the Disco.

"I don't know, I like Eminem." says Nathan.

"Okay, it's not that bad." says Haley.

"Yup, so here's rivercourt!" says Nathan, arriving to river court and seeing another car parked. "Damn it."

Nathan parked and came out of the car, with Haley. There was a guy who was playing basket ball on the ground.

"What are you doing here, Keller?" says Nathan walking to Chris, Haley next to him.

"I'm playing basket ball, don't you think?" says Chris, throwing the ball but missed the hoop.

"No, you don't play basket ball." says Nathan, catching the ball.

"Yes, I play." says Chris.

"No you don't." says Nathan shooting the ball into the hoop without even look at it. "I, play basket ball. Now, you get out."

"No, not before you present me this hot chick." says Chris looking at Haley, who looked at Nathan.

"Don't even call her like that, gerk." says Nathan.

"Hoooo, I'm scared, you don't think she's hot?" says Chris, looking at Haley, from head to feet. Haley looked at him with a gross look.

"I didn't say that, and her name is Haley, so now, get out!" says Nathan, pushing Chris.

"Relax man, I go. See you later Haley." says Chris, starting to walk.

"I hope not." says Haley, looking at Chris who sat in his car and goes.

"Sorry for this." says Nathan, sitting in the middle of the basket ball ground.

"It's okay, he looks like gerk." says Haley, sitting in front of Nathan, trying to find a way to sit without showing her underwears. She was wearing a skirt whose stops on top of her knees.

"He don't look like, he IS a gerk." says Nathan, looking at Haley who was trying to sit. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, can we sit on the bank?" asks Haley getting up.

"Sure." says Nathan walking to the bank.

_When they sat…_

"So, who is that Chris?" asks Haley.

"A bastard who talks about him at the third person." says Nathan, eating a cookie.

"Why are you mad at him?" asks Haley.

"Because, he… hum… he…stole my last girlfriend." says Nathan, a little bit upset to talk about it with her.

"What? THIS guy stole your girlfriend?" says Haley, confused.

"Yeah." says Nathan, upset that Haley was still talking about it.

"Sorry, I did not wanted to make you mad at me, it's just that I don't understand that a girl would prefer date this guy. I mean, you're much much much much better than him, you're hot." says Haley, looking at Nathan who was blushing a little bit.

"Oh, well, hum, okay." says Nathan, not knowing what to say.

After few hours of talking, they decide to go.

"So, where is your house?" asks Nathan, driving.

"Hum, I don't remember the address." says Haley, starting to laugh.

"Okay." says Nathan smirking.

"Wait wait, I know, it's next to a big house, and there are hot cars in front. There is one who looks like this one and there's a basket ball hoop too…" says Haley, trying to remember.

"Hum, I think I know where it is." says Nathan smirking.

When they arrived in front of the big house, Haley pointed it.

"Yeah yeah yeah! It's that one, she's beautiful." says Haley.

"Really?" says Nathan, opening his door and coming out of the car. Haley does the same.

"My house is that one." says Haley, pointing the house next to the big one. "And you, where do you live?"

"Hum, there." says Nathan, pointing with his head the big house.

"Wh… WHAT? You live there?" asks Haley, laughing.

"Yeah, it seems like we're neighbours." says Nathan smiling at Haley.

"That's so cool!" says Haley, happily.

_After few talking…_

"Okay, I'm gonna go… see ya tomorrow!" says Haley starting to walk to her house.

"Yeah, bye!" says Nathan, walking to his house.

_Brooke's house…_

"Alright guys, everybody understood the plan?" asks Brooke, looking at the 3 face in front of them.

"Yes." says Peyton.

"Yeah." says Jake.

"No." says Lucas, looking at Brooke who glared at him. "I was joking, yes missy."

"Aww, you call me Missy, that's so cute." says Brooke hugging Lucas.

"Can we go back to the plan, Brooke." says Peyton, looking at Brooke and Lucas who were starting kissing.

"Yeah, yeah, so Friday is gonna be wicked cool, mouhahahaha." says Brooke with evil eyes.

"Brooke, the Machiavellian thing don't really work with you." says Peyton, laughing at Brooke.

"Ugh, whatever, do-not-tell-Haley-we-stay-Saturday-at-the-beach-house! Is it clear?" says Brooke, looking at the three.

"Yeah." says the gang.

"Great, if they don't kiss Friday or Saturday, my name is not Brooke Peneloppe Davis." says Brooke.

"Hum, like I know them, you will probably have to change your name." says Peyton, laughing at Brooke.

"You break the moment, Peyton, the M-O-M-E-N-T" says Brooke, glaring at Peyton.

"Sorry miss." says Peyton, still laughing at Brooke.

"Okay, now, everybody know what to do?" asks Brooke.

"Yeah." says the gang.

"Perfect." says Brooke, smiling.

**End Of Chapter 4**

_So, how was it? Good? Bad? Let me know it by a review. Sorry again for having not update since a long time but I've already wrote chapters 5 and 6 on paper, I just have to put them on computer. I hope you like this chapter, the others will be better, I promise you!_

On the next chapter….

- Preparation for the freaky Friday night.

- Naley feelings for each others.

- Girls discussion.

- Guys discussion.

_Chop chop, SoSo_


End file.
